Various fluorochemical wet pick-up and internal sizing agents for paper treatments are described, for example, in Rengel and Young, "Internal Sizing of Paper and Paperboard," TAPPI monograph series number 33, pps. 170-189 (1971), Colbert, "Fluorochemicals-Fluid Repellency for Non-Woven Substrates," TAPPI, The Journal of the Technical Association of the Pulp and Paper Industry, 59, 9, (September, 1976), Banks, Ed., Organofluorine Chemicals and their Industrial Applications, pps. 231-234 (1979), Schwartz, "Oil Resistance Utilizing Fluorochemicals," TAPPI conference preprint, 1980 Sizing Short Course, Atlanta, Ga., Putnam et al., "Papermaking Additives," Kirk-Othmer Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, 3rd Ed., Vol. 16, pps. 812-813, (1981), and U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,809,990, 3,382,097, 3,409,647, 3,901,864, 4,239,915, and 4,302,366.